1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a secondary battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Secondary batteries may include, e.g., a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders. A high capacity battery (including dozens of battery cells connected to one another) may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.